Angels in the Architecture
by Evil Incarnate Inc. President
Summary: The Titans thought they could have a night to relax. Wrong! They have to stop a random (or is it) rampage of Cinderblock's and maybe make a new friend. Who seems squeaky clean, but is she? Read to find out! Also no pairings until way later in the story


hey guys to any people who still remember from when I first joined: Hi, also sorry for leaving this for so long, I guess I needed to mature as a writer, also work up the courage to show my work to people and get feedback (so much easier)

Anyway to people who don't know me I'm the President of Evil Incarnate Inc. (it's a start up company I'm very proud) and welcome to my story and no I don't own the Teen Titans (but soon...soooon) now let the games begin!

* * *

It was a quiet night- no crimes to stop, no supervillains to battle. In fact, it was a perfect night, according to Beast Boy, to let off some steam and have a night out on the town. He'd heard from one of his online gaming chat rooms about a new club downtown; "A Convenient Place", the name, he decided, was probably referencing something clever. Anyway he went to Cyborg first. His best friend would totally back him up when he told Robin. Next he talked with Starfire. If she wanted to go, it was a good chance he'd get Robin to agree to it. Finally Beast Boy took on the biggest challenge: Raven. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. The new club had an area away from the dance floor, Raven would be able to sit and read if she wanted. Beast Boy hoped she might want to have fun instead but, well you can't have everything. With the rest of the Titans' support Robin reluctantly agreed to forgo the patrol and join them at the club, but only for a few hours, he added.

So The Titans were going to the new club. It was a quick trip downtown; especially when you can fly, and after they convinced the bouncer to let them in, they went inside. The club was a decently sized one, it had been an old warehouse originally, but the new owner had put work in to it. The low lights hung from the ceiling illuminating the crowd as the music blared from the speakers by the dance floor. The titans split up to mingle and grab some food. There were a couple buffet tables off to the side of the crowded dance floor. Robin headed over there for some a drink. On the far side of the first floor a bar was set up. A few people were over there buying drinks. A TV sat on the wall near the bar; a couple people were watching a game on it. As Robin sipped his punch Starfire came over. She tried to convince him to move away from the buffet table and dance with her. He declined nervously. He didn't dance, but Starfire wasn't daunted that easily. She tugged on his arm, hoping to get him to at least let go of the table cloth and have some fun. There was a large crash; Starfire had pulled a little too hard, causing the tablecloth in Robin's hand to move with him, dragging the food and drinks on the table down as well. From her vantage point on the second floor, Raven sighed at her friends' antics. There were seats away the dance floor up there, as Beast Boy promised. Raven quickly situated herself in a chair at the back wall, well away from the noise, so she could read. She opened her book, picking up where she left off earlier. Raven felt her annoyance drain away as she lost herself in world of her book. Ignoring the chaos around her she read for almost twenty minutes undisturbed. Then, a cough interrupted her concentration, annoyed, she looked up. A dark-haired boy with his bangs covering his left eye was staring back at her. He wore black clothes and carried a book of his own. Pointing at her book, he asked her a question about the plot. Raven raised an eyebrow at the boy, contemplating replying with a sarcastic remark, but he seemed genuinely interested in the book. So they talked. Meanwhile Beast Boy and Cyborg hung out around another buffet table, trying to pick up girls; the keyword here being _trying._

They'd all been having a rather nice time: Starfire got Robin to dance, Raven was engaged in an intense debate over the symbolism of the main character's scars, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were talking to some girls who actually seemed interested in them; it couldn't last. Someone by the bar answered their phone. The person on the other line seemed frantic. The person on the phone then yelled to the bartender to change the channel to a news station. As the channel was switched a crowd gathered by the bar. Not liking the sound of things, Robin and the other Titans wandered over to see what was going on. There was footage of the pier on the TV. Then an image of Cinderblock flashed onto the screen. He tore through a few buildings. A small pink blur followed Cinderblock shooting smaller pink blasts at him. One of the people watching turned around to her friend to ask. Didn't they see the Teen Titans here a second ago? They turned to look around and caught sight of the door slamming closed.

The Pier

_This is not good_. Theresa thought as Cinderblock tossed her away from him with relative ease; like tossing away a used tissue. She swerved and barely avoided hitting a shop wall on the edge of the pier. _Ok think- there's got to be some way to stop him, maybe if I just keep at it._ She got back up and flew after Cinderblock. He continued his rampage further down the pier. Theresa threw a few psychic blasts at Cinderblock, distracting him from a couple civilians so they could escape. He picked up a bench and threw it at Theresa. She flew higher to dodge it and concentrated on the bench; catching it with her telekinesis and throwing it back it. The blow staggered him for a few seconds. Seizing her chance, she flew in quick, hoping to catch him off guard. She could feel the sweat coating the sides of her face and neck as she continued to blast him with her psychic blows. Cinderblock was pushed back and fell into a concession stand and lay there; motionless. Theresa let out a sigh of relief and floated down to the pier. Glad the fighting was over; she brushed some dirt out of her short pink hair as she pushed some behind her hair. _Well that was easy, mostly. _She thought, craning her neck and hearing the very audible crack. Looking down at her clothes she inspected them for tears. Her pink scarf was thankfully undamaged. Her pink long sleeved shirt was more or less intact; though it would probably require several washings to get the dirt and sweat stains out. Her white capris on the other hand were another story. Theresa noticed a large hole on the side of her left pant leg. She felt the tear with her fingers. _Darn, these are my favorite capris; need to get some more thread tonight._ She continued her train of thought; already thinking about getting dinner the world was spun around as something grabbed her right leg and lifted her up. Fighting the urge to barf, Theresa opened her eyes and looked into Cinderblocks upside down face. _No wait I'm upside down, ugh blood rush, ok not fun. _She grimaced. "This is _very_ not good." Cinderblock raised his other arm pulling back for a punch. Theresa tried to struggle out of the tight hold Cinderblock had on her leg. Seeing his arm heading towards her she tensed preparing for the blow to hit.

Out of nowhere Cinderblock was hit by a large green flash. Theresa fell from his grasp as Cinderblock was thrown in the opposite direction. Dazed from the light and the force of the explosion, Theresa's head spun. She tried to land safely; without breaking the rest of the bones in her body Cinderblock hadn't gotten to yet. The ground was getting closer faster than she was prepared for but her fall was stopped by a large green Gorilla. _What the? _She stared as the Gorilla set her down. "Wha-what are- " She stopped, watching the Gorilla shift into a teenage boy. Who was also green and slightly less hairy. She nodded "Oh a shape-shifter got it. Thanks for the save by the way." "No problem," he replied, "You know for someone taking on Cinderblock all by herself, I expected you to be bigger. I'm Beast Boy." He said smirking.

A loud boom and a surge of blue light came from the direction Cinderblock was thrown. "A friend of yours?" Theresa asked gesturing towards the sound. "And is that the guy's name? I'm kind of new, like really new- just got here actually. I was hoping to ride the Ferris wheel or visit a couple shops when I saw him trashing stuff- and I'm Psyth." She said, as the two moved back towards the fight she heard a cry of "boo-yah" from somewhere. "Dude, seriously, you just got here and the first thing you do is take on a guy like Cinderblock?" Beast Boy asked as they both dodged a lamppost hurled their way. Theresa saw an opening as a girl in a dark blue cloak lifted a car surrounded by black energy and launched it at Cinderblock. She used a blast to shoot a hole in the pier, right where Cinderblock's foot was landing. "Well it seemed like a good idea at the time; though I admit I didn't really think much beforehand." She replied. Cinderblock was stuck partially in the pier but was still swinging his arms trying to hit the teens around him. "By the way who are you guys?" She asked looking at Beast Boy. He assumed a heroic pose. "That's Cyborg," he pointed to a large guy with mechanical attachments, "That's Raven," he indicated the pale girl with the blue cloak, "Starfire," pointing at the orange-skinned girl throwing green energy blasts, "and That's Robin" he said as a guy in red and yellow threw some explosives at Cinderblock, "and together we're the Teen Titans! Defenders of the city and all-around awesome superheroes! And I am the supercool team leader!" He said. Robin ran by. "Beast Boy, shift into something big and help Starfire!" Theresa looked at Beast Boy and pointed to the boy who just ran by. "Real team leader?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded "Well gotta fly, we'll talk later!" He said turning into a large pterodactyl. Theresa scrunched up her face in thought for a moment; "Oh I get it, fly, that's pretty funny!" she laughed and flew up to help the others. Cyborg looked over at the strange pink-haired girl flying beside Beast Boy. He turned to Raven while dodging a car, "Who's the pink puff next to Beast Boy? Last time I checked, we didn't have any new members." Raven chanted forming a shield with her magic, "Hmm, not getting a evil vibe, though her outfit's burning my retinas." The wall of a store hit the shield. They were pushed back a few feet but the shield held. Raven was about to continue her observations when suddenly there was a pink clothed girl moving towards them at an alarming rate. Raven's eyes glowed black as she stopped the girl from colliding with them. Setting the girl down, Raven looked her over. She noticed a triangular symbol on the back of the girl's shirt. _Where have I seen that before?_ She wondered. The pink-haired teen dusted off her pants, "Thanks, you're Raven and Cyborg right? Beast Boy mentioned you guys. I'm Psyth nice to meet you." She said cheerily. "What are you doing here?" Raven asked getting to the point. "It would appear I'm helping you guys with this Cinderbock guy." Theresa said.

A large yell caught their attention. The three of them turned to see the source of the shout and saw Starfire knockout Cinderblock. He went down with a crash. "Well finally, twenty-seventh time's the charm, I guess." Theresa said hands on hips. The other Titans came over. "Who's this?" Robin said eying the newcomer. "Scythe." Answered Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven. "Actually it's Psyth with a Psy, you know as in Psychic." Theresa said, she shrugged, "It's kind of lame I know." Beast Boy shook his head, "My name's Beast Boy, now that's kinda lame." Theresa smiled. Sirens sounded as police showed up to the scene. Cinderblock, unconscious, was packed into a large transport vehicle as the assembled teens watched.

Now that he had been taken care of Robin noticed something about the girl that they just met. "Psyth, was it? How old are you?" He said and Theresa's cheeks started to pink. "I, uh well, I just turned 13 a few months ago." Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Thirteen! Are you crazy?! You shouldn't be fighting supervillains at your age!" Theresa frowned at his reaction. "What's the big deal? I'm not hurt, I can take care of myself!" Robin's face went serious. "This is a dangerous job you shouldn't take it so lightly." Theresa rolled her eyes, "It's not my job, I don't do this on a regular basis. I just happened to be in the area and wanted to help." "You don't want to be a superhero? Then what's with the costume?" Robin said slightly puzzled by the odd girl. "It's _not_ a costume! My clothes are perfectly normal!" Theresa said indignantly. "Normal? Then why's there a Guild of Psychics insignia on your shirt?" Theresa looked at Raven; surprised. Raven continued, suspicious of the young girl's intentions after she remembered where she'd seen the symbol. "Are you on a mission here? Is the Guild scouting potential members," Raven stared at Theresa calmly; Theresa stared back slightly nervous, "or apprehending some malefactor who broke their laws?" Theresa took a breath, "Neither, you have some knowledge of the Guild yes? Then do you know what this scarf signifies?" Raven looked at the pink scarf around the girl's neck. "Hmm, I've met other members before they all had a scarf of some kind around their necks, but they never mentioned what the scarves meant." Theresa relaxed a little, "Well they're kind of a rite of passage. We have different tests to move up the ranks and well when you pass the second rite of concentration you're presented with the scarf. It also means you can go on your journey," She stopped to put her hand on her scarf, "When you pass the test you're supposed to go out and travel the world for a few years. I'm the second youngest person to pass." She finished looking proud of herself. "So you are traveling by yourself?" Starfire asked concerned. Theresa shrugged, "Yes, well, but the test proved I was capable of taking care of myself." Theresa said quickly. She rolled her shoulders and stretched out her arms. "Anyway, I may or may not stay in town for a while. I'm not looking to step on anybody's toes." She relaxed and brought her arms back her sides. "So if we're done with the interview can I get home?" Robin stared at Theresa; it felt like he was staring straight through her. _Relax_ Theresa thought to herself. After a minute, Robin nodded his head. "Ok you can go- just don't get into trouble. We might not get there in time to do something about it." With that the Titans left and Theresa stood there. She waited until they were out of sight before breathing a sigh of relief. "That was nerve-racking."

Theresa quickly left the scene and ducked down a few alleyways; moving quietly around stray bits of trash on the pavement. She made her way to an abandoned building. Looking over her shoulder she checked the area for people and knocked. The door opened and she went inside. On a rooftop a block away the Teen Titans watched the girl go into the building. "So what was the scarf again?" Beast Boy asked. "Cuz I'm still a little confused." Raven's eyebrow twitch, "For the sixth time, it's not presented at the second rite it's presented at the first." Beast Boy nodded. "Ooh, so she lied? Why?" Raven turned to look at the building. "I don't know she might've run away, or she might not even be in the Guild and stole the clothes." Robin turned to the others. "Either way we should keep tabs on her for the time being. See if she's up to no good or if she really is just stopping by." The rest of the Titans nodded and they all made their way back to Titan Tower; Raven looking over her shoulder at the building before she left; wondering what that strange girl was doing in that kind of place.

_Inside the building_

Theresa went up the stairs to her room and changed out of her gross clothes. "Time for bubbles! Ahh I can feel the soothing already." She put on a pale gray bath robe and went across the hall to the bathroom. Someone was waiting outside her room. "Heard about you on the news. You didn't tell those guys anything did you?" Theresa puffed her cheeks out. "Of course not, look sorry for getting noticed but people were going to get hurt." The figure nodded, "You can play hero if you want, but do it on your own time and_ don't_ lead them back to us." Theresa nodded, "I wasn't planning on it and I only helped because I was already there. I remember your first lesson: Don't stick your neck out" The figure chuckled, "Yeah well you know how I worry. Anyway I got the water fixed for a while so you can freshen up. Goodnight." They patted Theresa on the head and went back down the stairs. "Don't use up all the hot water!" Theresa heard and shook her head; laughing as she went into the bathroom.

* * *

well well well, looks like our girl Theresa told a lie. I wonder why? tune in next time to find out. Also to spare you pain I'm gonna tell you now it will probably take a a while for the next chapter: I've got homework and well... writing is hard! Anyway I'll do my best to get to it before next decade.

_Your esteemed President is now leaving the building_


End file.
